grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacey Collins
A popular TV actress in the 70's in the hit series Rivals ''and a New Pilgrims. Early Life Born in England, but desperate to be an actress, she went with very little money to America hoping to make it. She soon enough during the 70's was on the hit tv soap drama ''Rivals ''and as a result she became an American icon for being in such an iconic television series. Now much older yet still retaining every glamour possible when Michael Novak, the former US President who was deposed became the UK Prime Minister, she is among those who lend their support to him and move from the US to Grasmere Valley in order to live as part of the New Pilgrims. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 9 She being among the New Pilgrims life is endangered when the pilots of the plane flying to Grasmere Valley, Ben Forster and Lee Xing-Jung are taken ill and the plane nealry collapses. Thankfully Randy Temple the air steward manages to pilot the plan and make a safe landing saving everyone on the plane. Being among the New Pilgrims after Michael Novak is arrested for his role in the Great Fire, they face eviction due to their support of Michael Novak with Tessa Crab leading the campaign to evict them and Amanda Hathaway campaigning for them to stay. It is not however when a fellow New Pilgrim Ed Schultz gives a passionate plea that the entire town decide to let the New Pilgrims stay. Volume 15 Jacey becomes among the contestants on ''Who Wants to Marry Adam Roe? reality show when the Z-lister celebrity Adam Roe decides out of the contstants to pick a wife for him. Jacey does go through a few rounds but ultimatley she does not win and the spouse of Adam ends up being Lucille Charlotte. Volume 18 Jacey is among those in Westminster Abbey who are labelled anybody who is anybody for the wedding ceremony of Tracee Burghley and Paul Lloyd. What many do not understand is that Tracee ended up marrying Big Mickey after Paul pulled out and tricked Tracee showing herself up as she just wanted to marry him for his money in a ceremony at the church in Gracefield and that the Westminster Abbey event was just to show the world that Tracee and her husband had arrived. With everyone focusing on Josie Buxum wedding and the disaster that was most did not realise this fact. Jacey ends up being next to The Millogs and she cannot wait to see Paul Lloyd in a tux as she doesn't care for Tracee, something which turns out all the guests have in common. for the event and are all shocked when Tracee is there not with Paul but Big Mickey. Everyone is disappointed especially Jacey who makes her feelings known as the reason why they and all the celebrities were there was to see Paul who they liked, not Tracee who they couldn't stand. Jacey also in particularly hates Big Mickey, someone wshe has been always trying to get away but he keeps showing up, like when she moved as a New Pilgrim to England, Big Mickey joined too. Jacey leads the way as everyone including the choir and Archbishop doing the ceremony left not wanting to endure such an event. She is see running around trying to find Paul Lloyd wanting to see him in his tux as she clearly has a thing for him. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 12 Show Trial Jacey is among those in the jury along with Devon in the case of Dignity against Kyle Gleeson who claimed that Kyle had plagarised part of Dignity's song. Devon and Randy Morris become good friends during the trial and manage to help the jury in particular Rashim believe in Kyle's innocence as the two songs don't sound any alike and Kyle is found innocent.